


A Couple of Firsts

by sagilarious



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Bottom Lance (Voltron), Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Hickies, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Lance (Voltron), Slow To Update, squint and you miss it sadomasochism??
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 03:30:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13181433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sagilarious/pseuds/sagilarious
Summary: Lance laments his lack of sexual experience as a Voltron paladin, and drowns himself in alien romance novels to mope. Keith notices, and things look up from there.A silly excuse to write Lance enjoying his first sexual experiences with Keith.





	A Couple of Firsts

Lance was feeling sorta  _ wistful  _ today.

Sure, the Blue-but-also-Red Paladin was prone to flights of fancy every once in a while; joking and daydreaming and chatting nonsense at his friends. But being accidentally drafted into an intergalactic war for the freedom of the universe from a cartoonish and furry tyrant leads the mind to lots of places, one could argue (and Lance did, mostly with Keith) so he was well within his right! Lance still wouldn't rest until he found a space unicorn, but today it wasn't about that. Today, it was about adolescent hormones.

There's only so much mischief a guy could get up to at the Garrison, with its strict curriculum and even stricter grading process. Sure, Lance is a carefree guy but he wasn't trying to flunk out! Space piloting was his dream, and he worked hard for it! So maybe he could feel a little remorse now, in hindsight, for not making more time for the simple things: kissing, for example.

Lance had kissed all of three people. One in elementary school which definitely didn't count, one awkward and rushed at a middle school dance...one was the pretty girl in another class, rushed in a much less awkward way. He may be known through the galaxy as “loverboy”, but frankly his tally of sexual experience were mildly pathetic.

He lamented never being able to get to college. College was gonna be the  _ best _ for his sexual experience tally. 

Lance was considering creating a literal, pathetic tally chart a few weeks ago when he noticed an app he hadn't seen before on his tablet. Pidge had hooked the team up with some computers recently; having more free time between training and missions due to recent success. It felt good to do something semi-normal for people their age, like stream alien movies, listen to alien pop music, or play alien computer games. This was a new one, though, an open book entitled “Castle Library.” He curiosity piqued; Lance liked reading, when it wasn't for assignments.

And so, lately, he’d taken to reading romance novels. The castle of lions had a surprising amount of fiction genres, all translated into mostly-perfect english through Pidge’s language engine, but Lance zeroed in on his current fixation with the precision of a sniper. He’d been going through kiss books like toilet paper, reading while doing most everything around the castle.

No one had seemed to mind, and so Lance was delving deep into different genres and authors and  _ species.  _ Honestly the next emotional high was what he kept looking forward to each day, until today’s specific bout of introspection left him wistful.

He was reading about all these experiences, but having none himself! Curse the cruel universe for making this his only escape from his sad, lonely hero’s journey, Lance moped with the tablet resting heavy on his chest. He was in the prime of his life, and no one was around to kiss him! Cruel, cruel world.

Lance wouldn't let himself fall too far into melodramatics alone in his room. Shooting up, he decided what he needed was background noise, distraction! Perfect! He made his way to the training deck, knowing for sure he'd find Keith there.

When Shiro went missing, those disastrous months of having a new lion, with Keith being their scared, frustrated leader, no one was really around to support each other. They were fractured and adrift, but Keith reached out to Lance through all that, and they sort of...drifted  _ together? _ It was an unspoken truce; when they didn't want to be alone with the strangled silence of a universe’s worth of responsibility, they'd go to the training deck. Keith was always there, anyway; Lance thought he was just showing off at first, but now he realizes it's just the way he copes. Lance doesn't find sweaty fight routines very relaxing though, so he'd usually bring other things to do; things to read, music in headphones to listen to. 

It was a pretty simple arrangement that kept them both from maybe going a little insane. It had been a while since Lance had wandered over to  _ not _ train there, so as he approached the deck and Keith was there he felt a tiny prickle of anxiety in the back of his mind.  _ Nah, I’m sure it's still cool _ , he assured himself as Keith turned from his training dummy punching bag and nodded in his direction. 

_ Yeah, ok this is fine _ , Lance mused with a quick wave to Keith before backing himself into a corner nearby. Usually they wouldn't talk much when they were doing their own thing, so he made himself comfortable by stretching out in an alcove, tablet open to his latest romantic literary adventure.

Keith took a minute to resume his training, but eventually the familiar background noise set in and Lance could finally concentrate on relaxing instead of wallowing in what-ifs. 

At least, he did for a little while. The book had reached a point where the two love interests met at a party, dancing sensuously and flirting through dialogue; Lance sighed. The protagonist (who's name had so many x’s he wasn't certain he could  _ think _ it in the right pronunciation) ran her fingers through the lovers hair and kissed him open mouthed. Lance had learned the hard way not all aliens kiss to establish sexual contact; he made sure to avoid books that involved things like  _ noses inserting into crevices  _ like he had maybe read at first. Lance sighed again, as tongue was mentioned...he only used tongue once, ever! It seemed hot.

The protagonist dipped her lover’s head to the side and bit at the junction where neck meets shoulder; the book lovingly describing the process of creating a bruise there for all to brazenly see. Hickies, Lance sighed. That's another thing he never even got to try out! How come he never tried to suck on anyone's neck before he went to space? How come no one sucked on  _ his _ neck before he was in space?? How is he ever gonna get to experience a hickey IN SPACE?? He sighed.

“End training sequence.” Keith panted out loudly across the room. Lance sighed but his gaze did draw toward the noise, he found Keith looking at him while wiping away sweat. He quirked an eyebrow; this didn't seem like the kind of day where they'd  _ talk. _

“What's wrong with you?” Keith asks, curtly. Lance fights back the instinct to take his tone as offense, but finds himself frowning anyway. 

“Nothing. I mean, nothing that concerns you! Can't we just ykno, keep..” Lance made a flailing gesture to represent the peaceful cohabitation currently occurring on the training deck. “...going on?”

Keith’s face is hard to read on a good day, and today hasn't been super good for Lance so far. “Sure, but usually when you’re here, you're not acting like this.”

“Like what?!” he snaps indignantly.

“Like  _ loud. _ ” Keith states with a roll of his eyes, “You keep sighing at your computer, and making faces.” 

Lance wants to deny that, and feel in the right for disagreeing, like old times with Keith. He's pretty sure his fellow paladin is right, though; Keith approaches him and sits with no hesitation. They stare at each other for a bit while Lance opens and closes his mouth with a few half-formed ill advised comebacks dying on his tongue. 

Keith huffs, and Lance could almost swear he seems nervous. “Listen, last time...a while ago it helped for you to talk about it, right? And once we talked about it everything was better for the team, and for you. So I thought, the sighing meant you needed that again. So,” he gestured to nothing in a very Lance move. 

Lance found the mirroring of his flailing habit to be the icing on the touching empathetic cake, and found his face heating. Keith thinks something is wrong with him, like the time he thought Red would never want to bond with him over Allura, over Keith. He really did help Lance, Lance had never expected  _ reassurance _ from his self-proclaimed rival but. It meant all the more coming from Keith, than from anyone else on their team. That was important to him, and the fact that Keith thinks he's the same kind of distraught right now, while reading an alien smut book is-- _ oh god wait shit. _

Keith’s eyebrows were furrowed in that way they got when he was upset; Lance was in his own head too long, the pause growing awkward. “If I’m, uh, overstepping or--”

“It was about hickies.” Lance blurted out. “I was thinking about hickies.”

Keith’s face looked like someone had dumped ice down his shorts, so Lance elaborated to ignore his own growing embarrassment, “I mean, specifically I was reading about getting one and thinking ‘man, what's the statistical likelihood of me ever getting one in the vast depths of space,’ ykno? Like, maybe they aren't that big of a deal but, back on earth  _ every _ teen movie had something about hickies and making out and like, truth or dare, whatever, and so do a lot of the alien books i've been reading lately and it's like, I might never know? If it is a big deal or not, because. Zarkon, yeah?” 

Keith had his mouth closed now, which was a good sign. Lance kept talking, “I mean, half the time we need to keep our spacesuits on just to shake  _ hands _ with aliens, can you imagine the reaction my body would have to one trying to give me a love bite? That's not the way I want to go, even if the other option is to die by Zarkon hands a hickeyless virgin so…” okay, now Keith’s silence was getting unnerving. Lance was sweating, adding nervously “...sorry to have mislead you?”

Keith brought his clasped hands up, as if in prayer, to his mouth. Dropped one, and pinched the bridge of his nose; Lance knew that move from Shiro when he did something particularly bad, or stupid. “...You've been reading sex books on the training deck this whole time?” Keith started, not making eye contact.

“NO, of course not!” Lance flailed, (though it was definitely a lie, the book had sex in it) “It's a  _ romance _ , Keith! Not  _ erotica.” _

Keith looked hapless, “I don't know what that is, but ok.” Sighing, he straightened his back and looked Lance in the eyes. “So you've been sighing, and fidgeting and upset because...you're sexually inexperienced?” 

Lance deflated, and covered his definitely blushing face. “You don't have to put it like that,” he whined.

“What other way should I put it? You came to the training deck because you were feeling horny?” Keith added flatly. 

Lance squeaked indignantly at this. “That's so much worse! That's way, way worse!” He crumpled into a ball miserably, like Keith had struck him. “I thought it would help but it  _ didn't  _ ok? I'm still young and I’m stuck in space with no one around to do young, stupid, horny things with! It's.” He takes a less whining tone, but still pouts, “It's a new kind of homesickness i hadn't realized before, I guess. Homesickness for the life I would have had back home.”

Lance knew he was being ridiculous; there was no point in wanting a normal life when he had Voltron. All of this was worth it, of course it was! It was still sudden and unexpected, though, and sometimes it hit him what he'd given up to be a paladin; to be chosen as one. He felt Keith’s foot nudge his arm where he was on the floor.

“There's not  _ no one _ around, Lance.” Keith said calmly. Lance blew a raspberry against his arm, and Keith nudged him again. “Hey, I mean it.”

“Yeah, Keith? Who's around?” Lance rolled onto his back and glared at him weakly. “I would never with Hunk, or Pidge. Allura is incredibly uninterested. Shiro is...I mean it's  _ Shiro _ ! And then there's you, who is physically around right now but.” he flailed at his fellow paladin in frustration. “You!”

“Me,” Keith added with a raised eyebrow. Lance blinked, sitting up slowly. 

“I don't know what that expression means,” he stated simply, trying to not look as strange as he felt. Was Keith implying..?

“I'm around,” Keith said.

“Yes,” Lance said, pulse thudding in his ears.

Both eyebrows were raised now, behind Keith’s inky black fringe as his eyes narrowed. “You've never asked me to give you a hickey.”

Lance began giggling, a nervous impulsive thing. “WELL YEAH! I mean!” Keith was looking at his lips, his neck. What was that look supposed to mean?! Why was it kind of hot?! “You don't just...ask a guy for a hickey!” Lance finished, and did Keith get closer to him or had their crossed knees always been touching? 

Keith gave a noise of assent, full lips curling into a small smile. “I guess you're right. Usually, you just ask for a kiss and they happen on their own.”  _ Kiss _ , Lance’s mind echoed treacherously. Oh god, did he want to kiss Keith? His lips seemed full and soft, he was so pretty sometimes in a way Lance didn't notice, refused to let himself notice. Oh my god, just the idea of getting a kiss from Keith was giving him a semi. 

Lance boldly placed a shaken hand on Keith’s shoulder. He won't look a gift horse in the mouth, except he was basically only looking at Keith’s mouth and that idiom sucks; “Keith, will you kiss me?” 

There was a flash of something in Keith’s eyes, a quick nod, and Lance was getting kissed for the first time in  _ years. _

It started with a fast but firm peck, like Keith thought he might startle away, but Lance gave his shoulder a squeeze and scooted forward to wrap his arms around Keith’s shoulders. With a sigh, Keith tilted his head and took Lance’s lower lip between his own, suckling there as if to pull him closer. Lance’s breathe stuttered as he licked at Keith’s lips, just as soft as they looked. 

_ Tongue kissing _ , Lance’s useless thoughts reminded him as Keith’s tongue delved into his mouth. He didn't taste like anything distinct, like the romance books he'd taken to reading often described; his mouth tasted like heat. The assured way he licked and sucked and  _ bit _ Lance’s lips had him feeling hot, like he had been training with Keith after all.

At some point in the blinding excitement of kissing Keith they'd ended up sprawled on the floor, Keith's full weight pressed to Lance’s front. He found himself not minding that at all, fairly content to trail his hands up and down the muscles of Keith’s back through the thin shirt he always wore to work out. Everything he was wearing felt thin, every part touched by Keith feeling electrified by the contact. Lance was probably being obnoxious or over-excitable, fully hard after only a little making out but if Keith minded he didn't say anything.

After a few glorious minutes of smouldering in arousal, Keith pulled away from Lance’s lips to trail his mouth along Lance’s jawline. Lance whined, tugging at his  _ goddamn soft beautiful _ mullet “H-hey, don't... _ stop _ ,” he let out in a rush, voice unfamiliar and deepened. Lance could feel Keith’s smirk against his skin, as Keith shushed him. His mouth blazed a wet trail to Lance’s earlobe, biting down on it. Lance shuddered.

“You know, there are really...two ways to give someone a hickey,” Keith said almost conversationally while licking Lance’s ear; Lance would find that annoying if all of his blood wasn't below his belt. He huffed out “O-oh?” in an elegant reply.

Keith hummed, trailing his lips feather soft down the column of Lance’s neck. Oh boy, a practical demonstration, Lance thought panting. Keith laughed suddenly and loud, adding “Exactly,” Oh, he said that out loud?

“Please don't let me interuuuu--” Lance began, before keening off a involuntary moan as Keith licked him and  _ sucked _ , pretty hard right at his jugular vein. “Oh, oh my god.” He wasn't really stopping, Keith just kept. Sucking and licking that sensitive part of his neck. Lance was pretty sure he was squirming, in the books this process seemed  _ quick  _ but Keith was like. Hoover vacuuming one erogenous zone here. Lance could feel his dick  _ throb _ when Keith finally stopped, pulling away with a wet sound. 

Lance turned his head to get back at those lips, god, but Keith tutted at him and used the hand resting in his hair to  _ tug _ him back down. Ok, rude but hot, and Lance was about to complain when he say Keith eyeing his neck with curiosity. “Hey, earth to Keith? What?” 

“You don't bruise easily, do you?” Keith asked, petting his hair now that Lance kept his neck elongated and exposed.

Lance’s brain wasn't in the right place to analyze his tolerance to bruising, so like a true gentleman he squirmed under Keith until he could rub his thigh between the other boy’s legs. Oh,  _ hello boner _ , Lance thought gleefully, and wow how did his hand make its way into the back pocket of Keith’s pants? Keith’s head fell onto his neck with a strained gasp, his hand fisted in Lance’s hair again. “ _ Jesus _ , Lance,” he panted. “I haven't even left a mark yet,” 

At that, the gears in Lance’s brain seemed to resume turning. It took him a few blissful moments of grinding and groping Keith’s ass, but eventually Lance turned to look at him with an eyebrow raised. “Really? You...but you just uh, yknow for. a while there, you were  _ sucking _ so.”

Keith nodded at him, distractedly trailing a hand up and down Lance’s stomach. “Mm, hardly red there. You must not bruise very much, it's different for everyone.” He gave a wet kiss to the abused skin, which certainly felt  _ tender _ to Lance, at least. “Let me try again,” Keith murmured to Lance’s collarbone, tugging down his shirt in a way that was definitely going to stretch the fabric. Lance didn’t bother to complain, as Keith gave his skin a tender lick before biting as hard as he could.

Lance went rigid and yelped, as anyone would because  _ ow _ ! Keith licked at the spot, his harsh breath making the saliva feel oddly cool before biting Lance again, scraping the skin with his teeth as he tugged and sucked at the spot.

“That! That kind of hurt,  _ hhhhfh _ .” Lance let out in a whisper, gripping Keith’s hair. Keith’s response was lost to him, as the other kept giving the love bite licks and suckling kisses.

“Hickies are just bruises, Lance,” Lance panted, making eye contact with Lance before slowly rolling his hips down onto Lance’s thigh, oh fuck that’s hot. “The only way to bruise is to  _ hurt _ ,” Keith added while giving his hair a sharp tug back.

Lance let out a garbled moan, too far gone to be embarrassed by humping Keith’s stomach while he was manhandled “I guess, it’s a good? Hurt?” His neck and collarbone were aching in the place Keith had marked him, a throb along with Lance’s frantic heartbeat. God, someone might see them after this…

Keith must have said something Lance ignored in favor of grinding his dick against the other paladin’s abs because he was pulling away which no. Lance may have literally whined a little, so he found himself being kissed, and leaned into it and...why is Keith pulling away again?? Unfair!

Keith’s brow was creasing that way it did when he was upset again, fuck. He said “You do, right?”

Lance blinked at him like he was totally  _ definitely  _ listening the whole time, and said “Uh,”

“Lance. Seriously, you are ok with this right?” Keith stated in a deadpan.

Lance coughed and stared pointedly at the middle distance “I was, uhhhh, distracted and I honestly have no idea what you’re asking of me I’m not gonna lie.”

Keith clicked his tongue and sat up on his knees, glaring down “Lance, jesus christ you have to talk about this stuff! I mean I know you’ve never done it before but you can’t zone out during--” The other paladin cut himself off as he blinked, face becoming unreadable for a moment.

“Oh my god.” Keith says, and Lance feels so much guilt he’s about to blurt out an apology, as he adds “We’re on the training deck and you’ve never done this before.”

That makes Lance pause, and sit up too. “Uh, yeah. We’ve been here the whole time?”

Keith smacks a hand onto his forehead and groans, “Dude, everyone trains here!” Lance’s brain gears were churning out smoke but nothing seemed to be clicking as he kept getting kinda distracted by how  _ red  _ Keith’s lips had gotten, red and wet and soft--Keith grabbed Lance’s shoulders and shook. He blinked as Keith said “Anyone could have walked in here, at any point while we were fooling around.”

“OH.” Lance stated simply, having a belated realization. 

Keith uncharacteristically laughed, high and short “Imagine if we’d kept going! God, I was gonna suck you dick on the fucking training deck, there are surveillance cams all over this room…”

“Youweregonnawhatnow” Lance responded, as Keith continued to laugh much to his chagrin. “No, no, Keith buddy you gotta repeat that for me,  _ what _ ?” Lance said, but laughter was contagious and he was grinning because, oh my god imagine if Coran had walked in? Or Pidge? 

Keith’s laughter was dying down to a giggle as he shook his head and smirked. “Well maybe if you’d been listening I’d tell you what I wanted to do…”

Lance gave an exaggerated pout, bowing his head to give Keith the full sad puppy effect. “I’m listening now, aren’t I? Cmon Keith, help a guy out!”

Keith raised an eyebrow at Lance’s antics, but seemed unaffected by his adorable pout. Damn! “I did help you,” he stated simply, pressing two fingers harshly into the bruise he’d bitten onto Lance’s collarbone. “You didn’t ask for anything more.”

Lance let himself whine at that, but Keith was still sort of smiling so he was optimistic he wasn’t rejecting him entirely. “Well, I didn’t know you’d do anything more!  _ Would  _ you?”

Keith’s grin fell, eyes alight with something Lance couldn’t place. “Depends on if you want me to, Lance. Your firsts are, ykno...important.”

“You’re important! To me,” Lance blurted out, and seeing Keith’s cheeks turn pink was worth the embarrassment. “I wouldn’t mind you being, uh, my first.”

They both sit in silence for a moment, basking in that statement. Oh god, did Lance just fuck up everything? Lance was about to begin panicking when Keith stood up, and offered him a hand. His face was still a little pink as he asked, “Want to come back to my room?”

Lance felt the giddy grin stretch across his face and answered “Hell, yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> this was just an excuse to write a lot about hickies and also lovingling experiencing some firsts with someone you care for! hope you like it


End file.
